


Snotlout knows to much

by Acixs



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, AU cannon divergence, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Animal Death, Death, Gore, No pairings planned, Time Travel, charcter death, dark themes and descriptions, explicit character death, i think, mostlt self indulgent, poor snotlout, self blame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acixs/pseuds/Acixs
Summary: Everything went wrong, now he has to fix it. But how? He’s alone in a world so different from what he remembers, every thing is wrong.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

He’s dying, there’s no way around it, he can feel himself slipping away. He’s trembling, cold and hot at the same time, numb and frozen in agony. A metal bolt wedged in his guts and the taste of blood in his mouth, he’s the only one left. 

His flock is gone, lost to a war they couldn’t win. All because he couldn’t get past his stupid pride and do as he’s told. Hiccup died because he couldn’t follow an order and watch his back.

After they lost hiccup and toothless it got worse, Astrid brave beautiful Astrid took charge, but they weren’t enough, Fishlegs fell, then the twins. And then Astrid. 

He shoves the ground as hard as he can, struggling to get up, to do something, anything.  
But he can’t.  
All he can do is roll onto his back and gasp for air as fresh pain laces through him. 

His eyes are burning, and he almost wishes he couldn’t see. Ash falls from dark grey clouds of smoke as embers swirl up from his ravaged home. 

He sees his dragon Hookfang his brother bonded, his best friend and looks away. But it’s there seared into his brain. Jaw open, neck twisted, wings broken, with his eyes dull and lifeless is his friend. A corpse in the rubble of Berk. 

He gasps out, “I’m, so sorry hooky. I’m sorry, it’s, all my fault. I’m sorry.” He gets no answer but that doesn’t stop the regret and sorrow that burns in his throat. He wishes he didn’t mess it up, that he had just listened when hiccup told him to follow, that he had learned a little faster to not be so prideful. 

He hears the crunch of boots on dying grass and feels fear freeze in his guts. He doesn’t want one to see him like this. Not by any invader who destroyed his home, not by a survivor, not by a dragon so with a snarl on his lips he turns and freezes. 

There’s no invader before him, no dragon or fighter. Instead, crouched beside him is a man, with hair red like fire and an amused twist to his lips. “You wish to have done better snotlout?” 

He can’t respond his lungs won’t work he’s frozen but the man nods, “you would I suppose. And it would be fun.” And he hums and claps his hands together.

He grabs the end of the metal bolt and grins widely, “why don’t you give it a shot?” 

His sight fails him fading black, but he feels every bit of it as the bolt Ripped from his gut before he feels noting at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is everything so blurry?

He wakes to screaming and for a terrible moment he’s sure he’s in the ashes of Berk hearing the scream of some survivor. He’s desperate to do what he can, but when he reaches for the bolt. His hand slaps unbroken flesh. He feels the skin as the world goes quiet, he looks and sure enough, there’s no injury, there’s only a patch of skin that looks almost silvery like a healed burn. 

He’s jolted to awareness when he hears the scream of a dragon in pain, he’s moving before he can even think. And he must blink, when he pushes himself up off the floor he smashed into a second before. Everything is weirdly larger, and he doesn’t like it. So he shoves the worry out of his mind and stumbles around to the door, the handle is up to high. 

He grabs it, and a sudden horrible wave of uneasy déjà vu hits him. This place is his house, was his house, years ago. It burned in a dragon raid before he was allowed to help with putting out fires during raids. 

The realization slams into him like a physical force knocking his lungs to the back of his chest and making his legs weak. He feels cold, and like he's choking because he can’t get enough air. 

He’s choking for what feels like hours before he hears a door bang open and he turns to look only to have bile race up to burn the back of his throat, it’s his father, Spitlout, strong bull-headed impossible to keep pleased but supportive, alive and bleeding. 

Snoutlout feels himself sway, sees the confusion and concern on his dads face, and sits down hard. He’s choking again and everything is blurring and spinning, he wants his flock, his dragon, his home. But they’re gone. And he breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic is why everything is blurry poor snotlout

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when updates will come, if at all.


End file.
